


Disciplinary Action

by ActuallyMarina



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aragaki Shinjiro Lives, F/M, Femdom, Flirting, Future Fic, Horny Teenagers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Persona 3 Protagonist Lives, Playful Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Skipping Class, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyMarina/pseuds/ActuallyMarina
Summary: When your girlfriend is student council vice president, skipping class gets a little tricky.





	Disciplinary Action

> _hey! did u make it 2 class in time?_

**> _nah i changed my mind_**

**_im skipping last period_ **

> _shinji!!! ☆ｏ(＞＜；)○_

_cant u at least lie about it??_

_ur making me complicit in ur delinquency when u tell me these things!!_

**> _its your fault for letting me get away with it_**

**_some vice president you are_ **

> _……….. wow ok ヽ(`⌒´メ)ノ_

Shinjiro allowed himself a soft laugh, taking a moment to look away from his phone. From his vantage point (the supposed-to-be-locked-these-days roof of Gekkoukan High), he had a clear view of the campus. Ten minutes ago, hundreds of students were rushing to their final class of the day. He was supposed to be among them, but couldn't quite summon the effort today.

Being a senior was too much work. He didn't know how Minako found the energy to keep up with it six days a week, but hey. She was the amazing one. He was coasting by on not so bad grades and sympathy, and he didn't mind admitting it.

As it turns out, being 'the guy who got shot last year' got you pretty decent academic capital at Gekkou. Being Mitsuru Kirijo's friend didn't hurt either.

And besides, he gave it an honest shot for several long months. With graduation finally looming on the horizon, he couldn't resist slacking off. It was a damn shame he couldn't get Minako to join him more often. Fake island or not, the city looked picturesque this time of day. The ocean was... so damn sparkly. And it really did remind him of her.

When Shinjiro looked back to his phone, he noticed a new message.

> _bet u wouldnt say that to my face!!_

He choked down a laugh. Maybe that was meant to make him feel guilty, but it wasn't working.

In many ways, his girlfriend was a picture perfect student council vice president. Even after going through literally saving the world, she gave as much back to the school as she could on the daily. In his opinion, it was overkill. After risking life and limb for the whole damn city, it was hard not to feel like every S.E.E.S. member deserved a break.

But still, people loved her for it. She struck a perfect balance between friendly and stern, so students of all ages were quick to obey her. There was _one_ that she couldn't quite reign in, though. 

And, to be honest, it was fun being a pain in her ass once in a while. He warned her long ago - she was a good girl. She had no business hanging around a guy like him. Now, instead of dealing with his sadsack bullshit, she'd have to deal with this.

"What are you smiling about?"

Shinjiro jumped so badly that his phone fell out of his hand, clattering onto the hard concrete. If he hadn't been sitting on the ground, it might have snapped in half.

"Now _you're_ skippin' class too? Shit, Aki was right. I'm a bad influence on you." 

Minako was wearing a familiar smile, though a sly look of satisfaction tugged at the corner of her lips. The afternoon sunlight made her auburn hair look fiercely red. It'd grown considerably since this time last year, hanging loose around her shoulders.

There were plenty of things like that - her hair, his scars - that showed physical proof of the passage of time. They often reminded him that they weren't kids anymore.

Though he wondered if she only looked happy because she almost gave him a heart attack. It was hard to say, after that last ominous text. He'd call her immature, but that would be rich coming from him.

"When you're a good student, teachers don't mind letting you out for a little bit."

She kneeled down beside him, reaching between his splayed out knees. They were loosely knotted together for the briefest moment before her hand resurfaced. She held out his cellphone, which he pocketed after muttering a gruff 'thanks'.

"So, what d'you want?" He asked, fingers flexing against the hard, cold ground. The way she was leaning into his personal space felt calculated. He didn't know what to make of it. "Gonna drag me into English class, halfway through the lesson? Sensei'll love that."

"Nah, there's no point." Though she was looking out toward the ocean, Minako remained very much within his reach. "I wasn't going to come, but... I wanted to see it for myself. You like coming here because it's quiet, right?"

"Pretty much." Shinjiro didn't know where she was going with this, but it didn't matter. He was right earlier; her figure was absolutely bathed in the bright light relfecting off the sea. It was hypnotizing, in the best way. "I couldn't get away with this if it was easy to catch me."

"But you could also head back to the dorm, couldn't you? If you're not on campus at all, they'd never catch you." Her bright eyes flickered back to meet his, a knowing smile spreading across her face. "I know! It's because you like walking home with me, right?"

A direct hit, and he knew it was deliberate. Once Minako learned the best ways to use her charm against him, she could be ruthless. Shinjiro looked at the ground, if only to keep from getting dizzy.

"Yeah, maybe. But it's a pain that you're always stayin' late now. Between student council, volleyball, or whatever other shit... I should start leavin' without you."

But still, he felt warmth creeping into his cheeks that likely betrayed his efforts to keep cool. She wouldn't be able to miss it.

"Oh yeah? If you won't wait for me _and_ keep skipping class, when am I supposed to see you?"

Suddenly, their foreheads were touching. He felt her hand inside his unzipped blazer, brushing over his mid-section, around to the small of his back.

Not that he was complaining, but Minako usually reserved this kind of behavior for private moments. The roof felt... distinctly un-private. Did the door even lock anymore? He wasn't sure if that was an exciting or horrifying thought. 

"Shinji? When can I see you?"

Her bright eyes were looking into him, and those doubts melted away. What were they gonna do, kick him _and_ the vice president out? A month before graduation?

"Now is good."

He moved forward only an inch or so before their lips met, and Minako pressed back hungrily. It was mere moments before she crawled even closer, straddling his lap in the process. Her knees planted on either side of his hips, and he raised his own to lock her in place. As their breath mingled, he wrapped his arms around her middle, urging her closer.

She resisted, pressing her palm flat against his chest. Pulling away from their kiss, she let out a breathy laugh. His haste had clearly amused her.

"Nope, that's against the rules." In such close proximity, he could feel her sweet voice melting straight through him. "Don't be greedy, Shinji."

Before he could argue or question her logic, she kissed him again. Her hand stayed planted on his chest, keeping several empty inches between them. Her lips moved leisurely down his jawline, as if they had all the time in the world.

If she didn't want to go back to class, he wouldn't make her.

Her hands and lips roamed uninterrupted. It wasn't easy to relinquish control, but Minako seemed happy working at her own pace. After a few moments, she paused to issue another command.

"Touch me... But, go slow, okay?"

Shinjiro bit the inside of his cheek. He felt her instructions shoot straight down his spine and into the pit of his stomach. His hands trembled as he grasped her sides, taking his time sliding them upward.

He wished he could see her face, but it was still buried in his neck. She kept nibbling and sucking the sensitive skin, which he took as a sign of encouragement. One hand coasted across the front of her uniform, massaging her breast over the layers of fabric.

"Slow enough for ya?"

She let out another laugh against his neck, then leaned back to give him an appraising look. Her face was turning a bashful shade of pink that could very well be his new favorite color. The way she smiled always killed him, but _this_ smile was special. It was the one that only he got to see, after all.

"See? You can obedient when you feel like it," she told him, brushing her long nails through his shaggy hair. The other hand laid on top of his own, then pushed it down between her thighs. "Still a little too mouthy, though." 

Shinjiro felt himself half choke on the noise that pushed out of his throat. His fingers brushed across her soft skin until they found the fabric of her panties. Whatever inspired her to be so.... _direct_ , he was thankful for it. Hell, refusing to give him an inch is what made him like her so damn much in the first place.

In actuality, this wasn't new or different. But holy shit, it was good.

"Look who's talkin'." But, she had a point. He rapidly felt himself become more willing to shut up and focus on her, so he acted on that feeling.

When their lips met again, it was a messy clash of hot breath and a little bit of unintentional teeth. He manuved a palm flat against her back, laying her carefully onto the ground and blanketing her in his shadow. Her knees stayed bent as he tugged her underwear down her pale legs. His fingers stroked her wet folds, and a mix of moans and giggles got muffled against his mouth.

His groin was starting to ache, but that could wait. Minako usually got what she wanted by teasing him, and today wouldn't be any different. It was worth it to feel her shiver and twist underneath him.

The next time they broke for air, he tugged at her ribbon until it was loose enough to unbutton her collar. He pulled the fabric aside, returning the favor she'd done earlier by generously kissing the crook of her neck. He continued teasing her slick entrance and rubbing rough circles against her clit. Anything to get her to make a little more noise.

"Aah... Shinji..."

Minako was doing her best to keep quiet, but it wasn't making much difference. The silence of the empty campus was only buffeted by the occasional warm gust of wind. He wondered if the sound would carry at all, but found it hard to care. 

Her hips buckled sharply under his assault, back arching as she clasped a hand over her mouth. The gesture did very little to lessen the sound of her climax, but it was cute seeing her try. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she gasped for breath. She always found new ways to look especially beautiful, in moments like these.

Looking up at him through hazy, half-lidded eyes, Minako wiped her wet mouth with the back of her hand. She was smiling again, and Shinjiro couldn't help but smile back. If this was the reward he got for skipping class, it was worth getting hell from a teacher.

"Well... I need to get back to class."

For a second, he thought he misheard her. Minako carefully slid out from under him, pulling up her panties before tidying the pleats of her skirt. A moment later she was standing. He could only gaze up at her in disbelief, stuttering his objection.

"H-Hang on, you're leavin' already?" Shinjiro scrambled to his knees, though it didn't make him feel any less pathetic. She hardly regarded him while fixing herself up, now expertly retying her ribbon.

This time, when she smiled, he noticed something else. There was that familiar slant to her soft pink lips. A twinkle in her eyes that told him she'd been playing a game, and came up victorious.

"Didn't I say so? Just because I _can_ skip class without getting in trouble, it doesn't mean I'm going to." She took a step closer, then bent to give his hair an affectionate ruffling. "Don't think we're on the same level, okay?"

Shinjiro could have choked and died right there, but he couldn't seem to find the words to argue.

Acting like she didn't purposefully rile him up...

Smiling so innocently... 

Minako left him only with a friendly wave and a vague promise to see him after class was over. In an instant, he was sentenced to an agonizing hour alone on the roof; exactly like he wanted in the first place.

Fuck, he was in love with that girl. He'd be sure to let her know again later.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea forever ago and had the first text portion written for months. (Actually, I checked. I started this LITERALLY one whole year ago. Oops!!!) Once I realized I have pretty much no Shinji/Minako one-shots I was like, well shit! Gotta write that smut!!!!
> 
> The next chapters of both XXII: Moon and Star are planned! Just gotta write them. Moon will take a while still since it's wrapping up, and I don't want to rush the ending. I'll write when I'm feelin' it so the end can hopefully be the strongest chapters yet!
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always!


End file.
